Assume this first statement is true: If two angles are vertical angles, then the two angles are congruent. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If two angles are not congruent, then the angles cannot be vertical angles.
Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.